Bonnie B and Damon S: Road Trip
by BamonTivaLove
Summary: So this is kind of what I'd like to see from T.V. Bonnie and Damon : Its my first time publishing anything so I'm sorry if it sucks. 3 Bamon


Bonnie sat in her bedroom, trying to figure out how to lift two objects simultaneously. One object was her spell book and the other was her cell phone. _Start small_, she thought, as she pushed herself to lift the objects. Just as she was getting the phone and book to levitate, there was an abrupt knock on her front door.

"Damn it," she muttered, watching helplessly as the book and phone fell back on her table.

She got up impatiently and started for the door, when suddenly she felt a cold chill come over her. She looked to the door as she walked closer, the feeling becoming stronger and stronger with each inch she took.

Despite the chill, she still opened it, bracing herself.

"Of course it's you," she sighed, relieved but still suspicious.

"Were you expecting me?" asked Damon, smiling smugly. "Your powers _must_ be getting stronger."

"What do you want?" she asked, disdainfully.

"I need your help," he said, nonchalantly.

_Like I'd ever help you again_, thought Bonnie.

"No," she said, bluntly.

As she moved to close the door, Damon placed his hand firmly on it, a serious look on his face.

"I think you should say yes to this one," he insisted, titling his head.

"Do you remember the last time I tried to help you?" she demanded, stepping closer to him so that they were only inches apart. "My grandmother died. I'm never helping you again."

"This time it's Elena and Stefan," he said quickly, before Bonnie could completely shut the door.

"What?" said Bonnie, letting her guard down. "What happened?"

"They're missing, well, they're in Boston but I don't know where or who took them," he said, his forehead crinkling. "I need you to help me find them."

Bonnie sighed and crossed her arms, eyeing Damon, the vampire who had tried to kill her and caused her grandmother's death. Then she thought of Elena, her best friend and Stefan, Elena's vampire boyfriend who'd helped Bonnie regain her powers.

"Please," said Damon.

"Fine," Bonnie finally said. "But this is for Stefan and Elena."

"Okay," nodded Damon, moving out of the way so Bonnie could step out on the porch.

_This is a bad idea_, thought Bonnie, tapping her fingers nervously on her leg as she sat in Damon's car. _We should've driven in separate cars_.

"Will you relax?" said Damon, rolling his eyes.

"What?" asked Bonnie, startled.

"That," said Damon, waving his fingers at the hand on her lap, "is distracting. I'm not going to hurt you okay? You can relax."

"I doubt that," she mumbled, looking out the window.

"Look I know we got off on the wrong foot but I really mean you no harm this time," he insisted, giving her his best charming smile.

"That's what you said last time," she retorted.

"Yeah but this time I mean it," he replied, the smile fading quickly.

They drove in silence for the next hour, Bonnie occasionally glancing at Damon to make sure he wasn't in vampire mode.

_I wonder how much she can do now that she's stronger_.

"Now that who's stronger?" asked Bonnie, surprised at what Damon had said.

"What?" said Damon, looking at Bonnie as if she had just spoken Mandarin.

"You said 'I wonder how much she can do now that she's stronger'," said Bonnie.

A look passed over Damon's face, a mixture between confusion, surprise and horror.

_Well isn't that nice_, he thought, _the witch can hear my thoughts now._

"I can?" she said, her eyes widening.

"Yeah," said Damon, raising his eyebrows. "I guess you can."

"I don't think I want to hear_ your_ thoughts," she said, after realizing what this meant.

"If you knew anything about me you'd be happy to know what my each and every thought is," he replied, not looking at her.

"And why is that?" she asked, skeptically.

"I can never catch you off guard," he said easily, shrugging.

"Stop," said Bonnie, suddenly getting a sense that there was something important waiting in the isolated fields they were driving through.

"Why?" asked Damon, smirking. "Do you need to make a pit stop or something?"

"Just stop the damn car," she snapped, rolling her eyes.

Damon came to an abrupt stop which caused Bonnie to jump forward. At Bonnie's obvious irritation, Damon smiled smugly.

Bonnie quickly opened the door and looked around. There was nothing but endless miles of wheat fields and black pavement. Still, something was calling to her, something she knew was significant.

"What are we doing on the side of the road?" complained Damon, getting out of the car. "Need I remind you that we need to find Stefan and Elena?"

"This would be a lot easier if you would keep your thoughts to yourself," muttered Bonnie, trying to shut out Damon's voice.

"Obviously not since you'd still hear me," he mumbled.

Damon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, gazing at the field in front of him.

Bonnie began to feel a pull and she followed it, sure that it would somehow lead her to Stefan and Elena. Damon noticed her trance like state and began to follow her, unsure of what she was doing. They continued walking further and further into the field until finally, Bonnie felt the pull let off. She spotted something shiny and small and bent down to pick it up. It was Elena's necklace, the one Stefan had given her as protection from Damon.

_Elena_, Bonnie heard Damon exclaim in his head.

Damon stared at the necklace, confused and a bit fearful. He looked to Bonnie.

She held the necklace in the sun and then began walking back to the car.

"Well, where are they?" asked Damon, walking at a fast pace next to Bonnie. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," replied Bonnie, almost running to the car.

"Isn't that what you witches do?" he asked, impatiently. "Can't you tell where people are by touching something that belongs to them?"

"I can't do it in an isolated field with a vampire who tried to kill me," she snapped, opening the car door and getting in.

"Oh when are you going to let that go?" sighed Damon, getting in the driver's seat.

"Just be quiet for five seconds will you Damon," she said, wrapping her fingers around the necklace and closing her eyes.

Despite his instinct to continue talking, he complied and watched Bonnie, her face calm and peaceful as she tried to find Elena. Damon was fascinated with Bonnie at that moment. This small, innocent girl with no life experience, calling on higher powers to find someone she loved. She had so much power and yet so delicate all at once. Damon couldn't help but be attracted to power and Bonnie had a lot of it. Finally, she opened her eyes.

"They're in some kind of basement," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Elena is tied to a pole and Stefan is on the floor in pain. He has wooden bullets inside of him."

"Did you see anything else?" asked Damon, starting the car up. "Anything that could help us find them?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "All I saw was Stefan and Elena and a…a ring with a yellow gem."

Damon furrowed his eyebrows and sighed.

"They know we're looking," he said, after a few seconds of silence. "They wouldn't have left that ring there if they didn't know."

"They know I'm a witch?" asked Bonnie, fear creeping into her mind.

Damon only nodded and sped up.

"Do you know who that ring belongs to?" asked Bonnie, panic clear in her voice.

"Yes. It belongs to another vampire Stefan and I used to know," he said.

"Who?"

"Just someone we knew back when Katherine was alive," he replied. "We didn't know he was a vampire then."

"Do you know where to go?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yeah. Just uh, promise you won't freak out or anything when we get there," he said, smiling slightly. "I've seen scared witches before and it's not pretty."

Bonnie only nodded and looked ahead, wondering what exactly it was Damon thought would scare her.

Damon was hungry. He wasn't going to go any further until he fed.

"Can't you wait a few more hours?" asked Bonnie, not wanting to be around when Damon fed.

"That's like me asking you if you can stop breathing for a few hours," said Damon, smirking.

He pulled the car over and got out to stretch. They had stopped in a small town, not Damon's usual feeding grounds but it would have to do. He looked around quietly, attempting to spot some lonely stranger with a weak mind.

"Damon," whispered Bonnie, fear in her eyes. "Please don't kill anyone."

Bonnie thought her pleading didn't stand a chance next to Damon's hunger but something in his eyes shifted, as if he was considering waiting like she had asked. She was still afraid of him. The thought of just feeding and erasing his victim's memory crossed his mind.

"Even that's better," said Bonnie, hopefully.

"You really need to get out of my head," mumbled Damon, rolling his eyes. "Fine, I won't kill anyone. Happy?"

Bonnie nodded, surprised she had gotten through to him.

"I'll just wait here," she said, wearily.

In an instant, Damon was gone.

_God, why can't I stop thinking about Damon attacking some helpless child,_ thought Bonnie, biting her nails nervously.

She looked around quickly, as if Damon would happen to be walking towards her as soon as he came to mind. She didn't know why he made her so crazy, other than the fact that he was blood sucking vampire with no regard for human life. There was something else, something deeper about him that made her come unwound.

"Not much variety so early in the morning," he said suddenly appearing which caused Bonnie to jump.

Damon raised his eyebrows, amused by her fright.

"You know, if you don't stop being scared of me, how are you ever going to get over your fear of vampires?" he asked, leaning against the car so they were only inches away.

"I'm not scared of you," she protested, crossing her arms.

"Could've fooled me," he said, shifting so that he was facing the street and not her.

"You just make me nervous," she said, standing up straight. "There's a difference."

Damon looked confused. "Nervous?"

"Yeah," said Bonnie, rolling her eyes. "I mean, you're not exactly the most predictable person in the world Damon. One minute you could be claiming to help me and the next you could be at my neck trying to kill me."

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Point taken. Again, sorry about that."

"I doubt that," said Bonnie, shaking her head. "But now that I can read your mind, I guess I shouldn't be so nervous anymore."

Damon scowled but didn't say anything. He knew he would have to watch his thoughts around her now, he just didn't know how to come up with that sort of restraint.

Suddenly Bonnie pushed herself off the car and looked frightened. Damon immediately recognized that she was hearing something.

"What?" he asked, grabbing her arm. "What is it?"

"Its Stefan," she whispered. "He's trying to contact me."

"What is he saying?" asked Damon, anxiously.

"He's saying to come at night," she replied. "He says that's the best time to come."


End file.
